


不要在垃圾桶里捡豆芽

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 每一位猫男导师都该学会拒绝毒豆芽！第一人称，BL情感控制，三观不正，严重变态
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇预警：师生，性幻想发言，未亡人

我想要我的老师。  
我相信每个人都对自己的老师有些想法，虽然有这样那样的道德说教鄙视着这种想法，但我并不在乎。说实话，我的老师实在是太诱人了，我觉得是个人都该对他有点想法，而我因为与他多一份师生的关系在，就更能刺激我的幻想。我每天晚上都梦到我鸡奸他，把他日得死去活来，让他哭得没有一点他平常冷静的模样。  
老师年轻时是远近闻名的冒险者，实力极其出众。他虽然强大，却又谦逊有礼。没有人不尊重喜欢他，连刚刚懂事的小朋友都知道摘花送给他。但他很少有什么情绪波动，只是在天色渐亮时来到魔女咖啡馆，很安静地坐在一旁出神。如果有人过来问他问题，他就耐心地回答。有时候有人去迷宫闯荡，需要人手帮忙，老师就拿着武器一起过去。我作为他众多的学生之一，常常借着求教的名义正大光明地凝视那张脸，那双瞳色极深的眼里看过来，藏着我看不清的情绪，里面显而易见并没有我的存在。这让我抓心挠肝。  
你的老师本来可以去更远的地方做更多的事情，村门口的老铁匠一边抽烟一边告诉我，但他的搭档在一次冒险中意外身亡了，那是一位同样优秀的冒险者，太不幸了。他把烟斗拿开，摇摇头以表哀思。  
那位不幸的先生也是老师深爱的恋人。谁也不知道他们俩的冒险途中发生了什么意外，只知道在亲眼目睹了挚爱的离开后，那本该是天上星辰的老师就选择了留在这片土地上生活。他活跃在冒险者协会中，不遗余力地帮助和支持着新来的年轻人，把所有他能教导的知识都告诉他们，让这些像他年轻时一样渴望冒险的孩子有足够的能力去保护好自己和朋友，不再如他一样承受失去的痛苦。  
我就是因为他的博爱才成为他的学生的。但我并不是什么向往冒险的热血青年，只是街坊邻居口中唾弃的小混混。在所有人都头痛应该怎么处理恶劣的我时，老师找到了协会的人，揽下了照顾和指导我的责任。我第一次见到他时十几岁，蹲在哪个路灯下拿烟头烧蚂蚁，一抬头看见一根毛茸茸的黑色猫尾巴。我是混混，道德束缚不住混混，我在那一刻开始就想操我的老师了。你要是见过那细瘦的腰和漂亮脸蛋，你也会第一时间只想拉着他的尾巴操他的。  
我就那样每天被他监督着做事。老师为人我是听说过的，谁不知道他呢？但接触后才发现他也并不只是个温和的人，有时候一些低级又能导致严重后果的失误会让他把脸一下子沉下来，用最严厉的语气要求大家反思。但，你知道，初出茅庐的冒险者们并不像老师那样有天分，错误犯多了，他们还害怕起老师。我曾经也是被他严厉训斥得浑身哆嗦的人，还记恨了他一阵子，天天在梦里把他捆起来打屁股。后来我发现如果表现良好，老师古井无波的脸上就会少见的微笑起来，那可真是……让我能一下子勃起的漂亮。  
自从被那个笑容迷惑之后，我越发努力，于是我就得到了他更多的笑容和关注，实力也突飞猛进。有句话怎么说的来着，“兴趣是最好的老师”？  
我深深明白，我的确是个垃圾，是个人渣。不过那时候我已经开始知道担心我以后的生活了，于是迅速掩藏起了一些东西，在他面前不着痕迹地用乖巧的姿态讨好他。他不认识从前的我，不明白我能有多恶劣和这份恶劣在我骨子里扎得多深。我的老师正直地相信自己的双眼，从不相信别人告诉他的我的事迹，甚至还有一次因此训斥了我的同学。在他的努力下，久而久之甚至连大家都放弃劝说他了，毕竟我的确没做出什么事情。  
我借着学生身份吃了他很多豆腐。我不会用弓，他就站在我身后教我怎么拉开弓弦，讲解时湿润的热气就打在我耳朵上，我觉得我们这个姿势就是在做前戏，下一刻他就该被我推在草丛中用弓柄插进屁股。我年纪小，做一些出格的骚扰行为他也不会在意，每次成功做到了什么，我就大叫着抱住他，一只手圈住他的腰，一只手把住他的屁股，伸长脖子去亲他的脸蛋。感谢那些喜欢老师的小屁孩天天夸张地表达好感，我怎么做老师都当作小孩的胡闹，不会往淫秽的方向思索。于是我又玩出许多花样，我拿下巴蹭他的耳朵，有时候亲着亲着就故意亲到唇边去，手也时不时在抱老师的时候按在尾巴根上，老师偶尔会不动声色地拉开距离，但更多时候他只是微笑着纵容着我。我的确学得不错啊，给多些奖励又能发生什么吗？在他看来我就是一个缺少疼爱的孩子，有了那么一点关注和成就感自然会激动得不行。嗯，我也渴望着用我方式“疼爱”我的老师，回馈他给我的支持。  
指导中还多多少少会有些身体接触，有时候老师站在桌子旁讲课，我就用我的手肘状若无意地去碰老师的屁股，轻而易举就陷进那些软肉中。有一次运气好，老师经过我身边时被人挤了一下，他忙往我这里侧身让道，我发誓我的手指在那一瞬间碰到了他双腿之间某个部分。在迷宫里路况狭窄的地方，我刻意做出过分谨慎的样子，跟着老师亦步亦趋，几乎是整个身子都贴着他。老师这时候一般都在留心可能出现的魔物，经常微微转着身子左右观察，我就在后面心猿意马享受他摩擦我。我知道老师有多柔软，他常年锻炼的身体紧实而富有弹性，估计被撞一下都能抖个不停。  
老师对指导富有极强的责任感，但也从不在指导以外与自己的学生多加交流。在其他人被邀请去导师家做客时，我的老师别说不邀请了，他甚至从不透露自己的住所在哪，连冒险者协会的大人们都不知道。我在学艺不精的时候尝试跟踪他，却很快被他发现了，只能装傻卖乖说是有几个愚蠢的不好意思的问题不知道该不该问。他站在原地，耐心地解答完才离去。我不敢再跟上去，只能灰溜溜回家，想着他走远时摇晃的猫尾巴和布料下那个挂着猫尾巴一扭一扭的柔软屁股用廉价的工具泄欲。他就像月亮，皎洁，光芒四射，明明常常见到却无法碰触，坦荡又神秘。  
但我确实是去过老师家里的，大概在他教导过的学生里只有我去过那里。那是一场意外，在他教导我两三年以后，我被以前的朋友介绍去了乌尔达哈有名的游乐场……那里真棒！工作人员全都穿着暴露的衣服。我看着他们服装上缝着的兔尾巴，被性感得迈不开步子。在点酒的时候我用好奇的语气和一位眼角上挑的服务生搭话，这婊子笑了笑，转过身请我捏了一下那个尾巴。手感极好，不过老师自己的猫尾巴恐怕要比这人造的织物更加柔软。昏暗的灯光和暧昧的气氛让我冲昏了脑子。我很快学会了如何赌钱打牌，我赢了几轮，马上就沉沦在这种刺激中。一个绑着头巾的人和我搭讪，我正志得意满，自以为得到了幸运女神的眷顾，一口答应了他的挑战。我顺风顺水赢了他好几把，感觉金币马上就能堆成大山。  
然后我开始输。输第一把的时候我很不服气，他完全只是多了一份运气！第二把也只是有一点微小的差距……这人运气只比我好上一点，我完全没想过我和他的运气是被人为计算出来的。于是第三把第四把第五把……当我瘫软在椅子上意识到不对劲的时候，我的负债已经堆成一座我翻不过去的大山了。  
那名男子，乌尔达哈的本地人，他熟悉一切这里的规则，打了个响指，就有人把脸色惨白的我从这纸迷金醉的地方拖了出去。我大声喊叫，可那些有兔尾巴的婊子没有一个理我。我差点就被卖掉来抵债，在小巷里被殴打的时候我突然想起老师，他们让我用了通讯贝，我哭着求老师来救我。老师很快就赶到了，他当着他们的面联系了银胄团的朋友，警告对方赶紧离开。那个头领本来以为自己可以敲诈到一笔钱，却落了个空。他恨恨地盯着我们，还是离开了。  
我从地上爬起来，老师看了我一眼，并不作过多的安慰，我很久没有被他这样冷落过了，只能跌跌撞撞跟着疾步前行的他。请不要对我失望，我跟在他身后号啕大哭。我失态的哭泣让他有些不知所措，也让他迅速原谅了我的无知。我哭得这样难看，定然是知道悔改的了。谁没有在年少无知的时候干过点疯狂的错事呢？我想我没有因此丢掉性命就让老师松了一口气了。他叹了一口气，放缓了脚步，容许我和他并肩而走，为了安慰我，他还转过身来，我这时候已经比他高大一些了，他要抬起胳膊才能像以前那样摸我的头。  
老师本来就没有太多责怪我的意思，但我一幅受到了极大惊吓的样子，不敢一个人独自呆着，始终拉着他的衣袖害怕他也离我而去。老师苦恼地看着我，他权衡了很久，然后把我带回了他的家。  
我站在门口的时候还以为我是在做梦！但我的确进入到了老师不为人知的秘密花园里。老师的家里布置得十分简约，没有多余的什么装饰，全都打扫得整整齐齐，就像老师本人一样一尘不染。我滴溜溜转悠，去老师的房间看了一眼，只来得及看到床铺上白色的床单就被扯了出来，安排进客房。  
客房也没关系，它在浴室旁边。我像个卧底一样贴着墙听老师洗澡的水声，差点把精液糊在墙上。夜里我睡不着，撸了好几发，全抹在被子里。第二天老师看到黏糊糊的被子时吃了一惊，但他马上咳嗽了一声作掩饰，我从他的神情判断出他大概以为我是梦遗了。毕竟昨天游乐场的兔女郎们的确性感火爆。在他看来小年轻发生一点这样的事是情理之中，他也曾经处在那种时期中。为了不让我难堪，他显得非常平静，用授课一般的语气告诉我不必在意这些。他说的时候收拾着床单，一张脸直接对着我射出来的东西，我想到老师碰我射过的东西就兴奋。他一定想不到我在梦里肏着的兔女郎是谁。老师穿上那套衣服，兔尾巴下是猫尾巴，猫尾巴下的口拿酒塞堵着，大腿肉从渔网状的缝隙里漏出来……  
打断我遐想的是老师。他单手抱着揉成一团的床单，让我去餐桌那坐着，他会给我做早餐。这只猫魅男人还会下厨，真是太理想的伴侣了。我依言过去，百无聊赖地观察周围，发现餐桌旁还立着个奇怪的置物台。  
那个柜台上除了那个面朝下的相框空无一物，还蒙着浅浅一层灰，与其他干净的家具相比格格不入。老师刻意不去打扫这里？为什么？我实际上心里已经有数，但还是脑子一热，伸出手过去拿起了它。  
那里面果然放着老师年轻时候的照片。黑发的猫魅族的穿着打扮和现在并没有太大的出入，看上去还是那种沉静的样子。但脸上那抹淡淡的笑意里带着点无所畏惧，这份年轻人特有的精神气使照片上只是在微笑的老师变得神采飞扬了起来。唉，我隔着照片遐想老师当年富有活力的模样，隔着时间的水望洋兴叹。但我也忽视不了照片里的另一个人，他和老师并肩而立，笑容更大也更灿烂，单是看着就让我觉得热情得讨厌。我厌烦地用手遮住他，却发现年轻的老师并没有站着笔挺，他的头和身子都亲密地靠向那个男人，那个笑容里顿时又被我看出一丝俏皮。我嫉妒地想要直接撕开这张照片。他们肯定上过床了，老师的房间是双人床。这个人就带着这样的笑容把老师肏得直叫，老师还会仰着脸向他索吻，说不定还在野外干过，说不定就是在野外做着的时候才被袭击的。我恶毒地揣测着。还有他离开后老师还会想着他抚慰自己寂寞的身体，夹着被子流着泪射精。别告诉我老师洗澡洗那么长时间是因为在想着他干事。  
我郁闷地把相框重重扣回原来的模样。我不知道老师为什么这样回避着这张照片，他不想看到什么？是害怕见到自己天不怕地不怕的神色还是因为那份放不下的对亡者的爱意？哪一种都够我气得吐血。  
这时候老师把早餐端过来了，我赶紧收拾好自己的情绪。他似乎从桌台上尘埃的痕迹中判断出了我做了什么，于是我们那一餐是沉默着吃完的。不过后来我还是会趁老师外出时偷偷回来，拿着生殖器蹭晾在庭院中的衣服。我并不射出来，这样老师才会毫无防备地穿上这些带有我性器气味的衣服。  
在这之后我们又回到了平和的日常生活里，我的同学们基本都出外冒险，只有我还纠缠在老师身边，时不时接受冒险者协会外出的任务赚钱。但我和老师的关系毫无进展，他能教我的越来越少，我长大了，他有意识保持了交流时候的距离，我当然为他把我当作男人而高兴，但我们的亲密度不增反减，这样下去我怎么能完成我想搞他的夙愿？我日日夜夜苦思冥想，终于想到了一个不错的办法。  
我特意抢了一张在乌尔达哈执行的任务单，还询问了我的老师需不需要带什么礼物给他。他歪着头看我，只是祝我一切顺利，早日回来。时隔三年，我再一次钻进了那个游乐场，我等了两天，就看到了那张熟悉的面孔。经过了三年，他还是一下子认出了我。大概是那一次吃瘪让他印象深刻。他斜着眼睛嘲讽我，居然还敢出现在这里，还想再被我卖一次吗？小杂种？  
我强撑着做出一副沉稳的样子，我要和你打牌。我听见我说。他轻蔑地大笑起来。我们约定了比之前更大的赌注，引得大半个游乐场的人都来看这豪迈的争斗。一开始，这位带着打手的小头领还气定神闲，但他马上发现我不是那个好对付的菜鸟了。三年来我可没少和双蛇党的朋友打牌。我紧张地手在发抖，一种呕吐感就压在我的喉咙上，我比所有时候都更加专注，脑内飞快地运算着。那个人很快因为自己的轻敌付出了代价。  
他因愤怒变得急躁起来，但前面他犯了太多难以弥补的错误，眼下又被我发现了破绽，我抓住机会，缓缓把那张决胜的卡丢在桌子上。围观的人爆发出来惊天的喝彩声。他脸色难看，却并不像我一样瘫在沙发上。  
所以，你想怎样？他阴恻恻地笑起来，敲诈我？  
我深吸一口气，觉得自己比刚才打牌还要紧张。  
我想请你帮我上我的老师。我凑到他的耳旁，听见我自己轻声说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇预警：师生乱伦，np，强奸，轮奸，强制性交，旁观，视奸，dirty talk？强制口交，吃精，情感控制，三观不正

就像三年前那样，我哭着用通讯贝联系了老师。这次头领学聪明了，他威胁老师只身前来，别叫上那些女王家的走狗，否则他就只能来这里给我收尸了。这样的话正中老师的软肋，我受到极大惊吓，在等待的时候好一阵问东问西，确认他确实对老师一无所知、说出的话只是歪打正着后才松了一口气。  
害怕面对死亡的老师果然脸色苍白地出现到了约定的地点。头领瞥我一眼，说了一大段他是如何发现做任务时落单的我的废话，老师从那一大段设计好的谎言中如我所愿地领悟到了那伪造的事件过程，他对我的脸色缓和了不少，却更加愤怒。就在他又沉着脸张口时，头领猛地一把把我推向老师。  
我就像是被扔出去的石头一下撞进老师怀里，他闷哼一声，被撞得向后踉跄几步，却还记得先来抓住我的肩不让我摔倒。这就让他太被动了，一根木棒从背后袭击了他。我的老师护着我，哪里来着及避开，一下子和我一样变成了俘虏。但老师不愧是优秀的冒险指导者，哪怕现在他被牢牢抓住，还能用冷静的声音和首领交涉，问他想开多少价码。  
第二次撞在我手上的人可没那么简单能走出去。首领言简意骇地表达了他被侮辱的恨意无法用金钱来稀释。他指了指已经被剥了裤子的我，老师的脸一下子变得更白了，看上去像是最上等的瓷器。  
如果你拒绝的话……他比了个手势，那个拿刀的人非常娴熟地在我胸口的皮肤上刮了一道，我痛呼一声……妈的，太痛了，这些狗屎，我如果这时候硬着一定会马上软掉。但这种做法直接告诉了老师他们的言出必行。你不想让这可爱的年轻人因为你这微不足道的坚持没了命吧？首领又击中老师的软肋。  
他屈服了。老师并没有多做什么交涉了，他大概的确明白这些人是些什么货色。他除去下体的衣物，动作干净利落仿佛只是在公共澡堂里脱衣洗澡。我知道他不想在这些人面对流露出软弱的态度，他还站在他的学生面前，老师在学生面前一向都是坚不可摧的。但我的老师，无论他展现得多么坚硬，他总要破开自己，用我的，他学生的性器破开自己的外壳，侵入到柔软的内里去。嗯，他甚至要先磨刀，让我硬起来。  
在我暗暗的期待中，老师看上去有些茫然，这不是他熟悉的领域。过了一会，他竟然背过身去，小心翼翼地坐到我的肉棒上，拿会阴开始前后磨蹭，把自己当了磨刀石。他的稚嫩让我被惊吓到，一下子不争气就竖起来。  
老师撩起衣服的下摆看了身后一眼，似乎在观察是否达到了插入的条件。他没有看我的脸，目光一直朝下，我知道他是没有脸面面对即将肏弄自己的学生。那他还看到了什么？哦，我正因为他流着血的胸口。没有人给他提供润滑，他舔了一下手指，生涩地为自己扩张了一下，对着我坐了下来。  
就这样，我的阳具缓缓钻进去，破开了我的老师。老师出了很多汗，背部的衣服湿了一片。他像蚌，被利刃打开了壳，只能把最柔软的肉和最珍贵的珠子暴露在空气中，让所有人用目光奸淫自己。  
我就是那把有幸打开他的刀。我是从老师的背后进去的，所以老师看不到我的表情，我相信我脸一定因为无上的快乐而扭曲起来，老师里面真热啊，我觉得我正在如同一个冰柱一样被他融化。我想他肯定不是第一次有被操进去的经验，但时光一定冲淡了他的记忆。自己的穴久违地彻底地含住肉棒的时候他直接叫了出来，手脚脱力一下子往前倾去，那些大汉们都没来得及抓住他。老师趴在地上，很努力地深深吸气，我看着他剧烈起伏的肩头和一张一合的穴眼，耐心的等待他，他里面倒是很活跃，疯狂嚼着我，非常地热情迎接重新开业后的第一位顾客。感谢款待，我以后还会常来的。  
老师缓了很久都没动静，那位首领先不耐烦了。他使了个眼色，他的手下就走上前，把我的猫魅老师扶起来，抬起老师的腿开始用他上下套弄我，在我的角度看来这就像是个大型的自慰器……我爽得感觉要死了。我的老师连自己摩蹭一下鸡巴都没力气，被插了几次之后根本没有反抗的能力，只能用嘴说着严厉的警告，可他说出的话太过于正经了，又哼得一声比一声重，更加凸显出了他的无力，让这些听惯污言秽语的小混混们笑了起来。  
他们并不顾及老师的感受，只是把老师往上抬，再松手让他滑下来。不用借助多余的外力老师就被我顶到很深的地方了。他被抓着的大腿绷得直接翘直了，汗水顺着肌肉一股股留下，真他妈称得上是赏心悦目，老师被肏得辛苦地喘气，而我也同样辛苦，我没办法看到老师忍受情欲的表情，还要强忍着不去抓那条在我胸口扫来扫去的尾巴。如果我们能名正言顺地做爱就好了？我开始思考怎么让老师在这场变故之后也同意我操他，性交视频？不可能。我的立场也是被迫的受害者，可不想也成为要挟他的恶人，但我被这个念头勾着走了，我想象老师厌恶地眯着眼睛看着我像是看一袋垃圾，被我肏得气喘吁吁，但还是为了不让我把那些画面印成传单扔满整个魔女咖啡馆而主动伸出舌头让我肆意啃咬……似乎刚刚认识他时我也做过类似的梦，我一下子射了。  
老师呜咽了一声，他被放在了我的鸡巴上，只能很慢很慢地自己抬起屁股，把我的肉棒从穴里吐出来，过了一会精液也流了出来，黏在他的腿侧，他不想再弄脏自己，把尾巴撇到了一旁，让我把那被我撞得通红的臀肉看得更清楚了。老师看上去精疲力尽，他侧过身来看了我一眼，大概是因为才被操完，他的眼神堪称柔软，竟让我看出点抱怨我的意味。是我的肉棒太硬太强操了他太久，让他吃得难受了？我才发现他不知道什么时候也射了，新鲜的精液黏在他黑色的袍子上，明显得很。  
他喘息着被拖到一旁去了。我直起身来，正不知道如何收场时，那柄刀更深地往我脖子里卡去了，我瞪大眼睛，发现他们并没有结束这一切的意思，相反，他们试图把老师剩下的衣服也脱下。我用我的屁股想都知道他们要干什么。他们怎么敢？凭这群在下水道里苟且的瘪三也敢碰我的老师？  
这和说好的不一样！我愤怒地打开了那把刀，却被新来的一拳打翻在一旁，首领掐着我的脖子，在我耳边轻声重复了那句话：第二次撞在我手上的人可没那么容易走出去。头领的警告令我浑身一冷，我绝不能让老师知道这是我设计的圈套。我下意识看向老师，他还在挣扎，被人狠抽了一耳光，打得头都偏过来。这一掌打得狠辣，他被打得懵了好一会才回过神来。老师注意我在看他，于是很焦灼地盯着我，示意我不要乱来，他看起来十分害怕我因为一时冲动被他们杀死，甚至没有时间品味我和他刚刚发生的肉体关系。  
这时候首领一边脱着衣服一边走向了我的老师。我被人拿刀架在脖子上，脑子里飞速思索着。我并不觉得被我戏弄和指示能让他非常愤怒，他随时都可以向我暴起发难，在一开始输钱的时候他出门就可以对我下手。这时候才和我撕破脸皮，我更倾向于觉得是他在旁观过程中意识到了我老师的可口。  
而我可口的老师此时已经被扒了个干净。他和我一样没有想到刚才只是一道开胃菜，惊恐地扭动着，众人哪里理会他，就着我的东西就干了进去。他们人很多，老师的洞口显而易见并不够分。他们就这样当着我的面，对着我的老师手淫，射到老师漂亮的皮肤上。这下真像个公共澡堂了，我想，那些精液就像是沐浴乳一样在老师身上淌着。这个景象实在是难得一见，我想了一下，决定就让那把刀继续挟持我，让我做被逼迫着不得不观看老师被操的可怜虫。  
我目不转睛盯着老师被操的模样，刚刚我过于激动，全身心都挂念着我的肉棒尝到了什么味道，却没有能好好看看我猫魅老师从不为我所知的裸体。他皮肤很白，屁眼是褐色的，乳晕也是深色的，整个人像是个点缀着巧克力的乳酪蛋糕。我去看他被干得乱晃的性器，那是一个很干净漂亮的男根，那个环状的线条看上去像画了一个色情的爱心……老师并不享受这场性事，但他可爱的茎身硬邦邦地往上翘着，顶端的小孔生机勃勃地吐着水，我比了一下，颇有成就感地发现我胜过了老师。老师扑扇着他的耳朵，难为情地夹着腿，但这个动作只是把自己睾丸挤得更明显了一些，过了一会他受不了自己的腿和睾丸摩擦，又打开了两腿，却变得让身后的人肏得更深了……太可爱了。他在男根间力不从心地东闪西挪，逐渐变得难以招架，而我在一旁毫不掩饰地窥视。  
他们很快发现我的性器硬起来了，正在干老师屁股的人是那个出尔反尔的头领。他发现我坦坦荡荡地观看着，甚至有些震惊，然后露出了嘲笑的神色。他把老师抓住转向我，要老师四肢着地，像母猫一样爬。  
老师被肏得屁股肉一抖一抖，被人顶着往我这边爬来。有几次似乎被干到了点，他就腰一垮，整个人一下子软下去，脸也垂下去埋在臂弯里喘息。但很快被人拉起来，让他藏不起那张满是唾液和精液的脸来。我看着我的老师就这样一边被肉欲逼得直流口水一边靠近我。我的鸡巴像一把刀一样指向他，这应该提醒了老师自己的轮奸大秀正在被学生观看，他脸上露出了痛苦的神色。  
那个头领一边干着我的老师，一边喝令他去舔他学生的肉棒。我知道他并非是想让我与他一起享乐，只是想看我的老师痛苦屈服的模样，但我还是顺水推舟露出一副愤怒的神色，叫骂着把腿并了起来。他们把我的腿拉开，将老师的头按在了我的双腿之间，那根柱体上还有之前肏进老师身体后带出来的东西，我费了很大劲才控制住自己不要主动往老师脸上捅，但他靠得太近了，又被人一直干着，脸一下一下蹭着我的大肉棒。我他妈差点直接交代。  
老师抬着眼看我，皱着眉头，连断断续续的叫床声听上去都极其痛苦。但这份可怜的神情实在太诱人了，他难道不知道这样仰视一个男人就是在求人日自己吗？我压抑着自己，演戏演到底，含着眼泪对老师摇头，说着一连串拒绝的话，竭力把自己伪装成小白兔。又抬起头来骂着头领。他碰了我的东西，我骂倒是骂得真情实感。那个男人朝我露出了挪揄的神色，更大力地捏弄着老师的屁股，威胁着我的老师赶紧干活。  
老师垂下脸去，大概我的表演成功欺骗了他。他的猫耳抖了一下，似乎下定了什么决心一样闭上眼去。我看着他缓缓地张口，把我含了进去。  
里面太热了，我还以为我操进的是屁股，老师分泌了很多唾液，一下子全打在我的龟头上，像是他被操得动了情从深处涌出了大波淫液一般，淋得我爽爆了。我的腿不受控制地抖着，只能拼命守住精关，好让老师口我口久一点。我大概明白老师做这些的心理活动，他得保护他的学生，付出一切不让学生涉险，就像他立下的誓言一样，他绝不会再让人因为自己的弱小而丧命……但关我什么事？当下我真的只是想让他能吃久一点我的鸡巴。老师并没有主动套弄我，但他一直被撞向我，只能不断机械地吞吃，很快就含到了很深的地方去。我感觉到他凌乱的呼吸打在我耻毛上，老师还是不能习惯深喉，他的喉咙不停地压着我，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，像一只幼猫。  
老实说我没有想到他这时候都这么美丽。我都要看呆了。他拱着腰，翘起的尾巴下被一根紫黑色的阳具进进出出，他被欺骗到这里，嘴唇周围都被强吻得红肿起来，却还在以拯救者的心理含住另一根鸡巴，皱着眉头深深吃起来。这种圣洁又淫荡的姿态让我一下子就射了出来，他立即放开了我，大量精液从他的口中和鼻子里喷出来，啪嗒啪嗒掉在我的腿侧和那根口爆他的肉柱上。老师再次抬头仰视着我，露出了一种哀求的神情，似乎是求我闭上眼睛，不要再看他的丑态。  
可我怎么舍得移开眼？他实在太美丽了，那苍白的皮肤泛着潮红和汗水的光，挂着大量的精液。那张一直带着忧伤的脸全是泪与汗，黑色的发丝被精液黏着，凌乱地贴在他的脸颊上。我以前深深恋慕着他教习时候沉着稳重的样子，但我现在才知道那时我的喜欢有多浅薄！我根本没有了解到他最迷人的一面。我第一次见到那双眼睛里有这么多的光，虽然那是泪光在闪烁。他就像是一颗成熟的果实，此刻已然可以任我采撷。太美丽了，我眼角含着热泪，这泪水不是伪装出来的，而是真真切切被我的老师美丽震撼与感动到了，我在这一刻彻底爱上了这位迷人的猫魅男人，我知道我比之前的我、比那个老师忘不掉的男人、比这世界上所有的人都更爱他。天啊，我真想让他腐烂在我的鸡巴上。有一只手伸过来，掐着他的耳朵，逼他再次低下头舔我的鸡巴，为我清理他漏下来的脏东西。  
的确，我的老师应该把我的精液好好吞进肚子里。我耐心等候着，老师像喝牛奶的猫一样，一点点用舌头刮着我的皮肤，把那些东西都吃进嘴里咽下去了。他有很可爱的舌头，以后我会告诉他他该如何用口腔取悦我。  
等他吃干净了，我轻轻摸了一下我老师的头，作为对他的嘉奖。然后我抓住那个一直拿刀顶着我的男人，他刚刚看得兴起，放开了我，把刀收了回去，也想侵犯老师的嘴巴。我轻而易举地把他的刀拔出来，刺进他的喉咙里。我进攻的动作很快，所有人都没有反应过来，头领不可置信地看着我。蠢货啊，三年的时间够我在牌技上碾压他，别更说我的战斗技巧了。我还是被老师亲自指导的，连老师在一年前都已经被我强有力的攻击打倒过了。我一刀捅过去，他往后倒，肉棒拔出洞口的时候还响了一声。  
他带着的人算上他就几个，剩下的人全是比我的同学还弱的草包。三年前的我究竟怎么被他们算计的？他们处于领袖被杀的慌乱中，进攻乱七八糟，我费了些功夫把他们解决了。赶紧转头去看我的黑猫老师。不出意外的话，他以后都只会是我的了。我知道，我是他的英雄。我拯救了他，他当然属于我。  
老师倒在地上，紧闭双眼，双手遮在胸前，身子蜷缩在一起。他果然以前从来没有遭受过这样的伤害！我的老师，一直都在森林的单纯聚落里生活，哪里想得到除了死亡以外还有这样邪恶可怖的事情。那根尾巴紧紧夹在两腿之间，死死遮住那遭遇了不幸的隐私部位。我好歹好说地拉开了猫尾巴，看了一眼，红肿的穴口没有流血，只是被肏得一时间合不上，褶皱随着急促的呼吸正有节奏地一张一弛，不断地往外吐着精液，定睛一看，用来遮羞的尾巴毛上果然也沾上了一些。我伸手摸了一下那里，确定了没有被肏坏才松了口气，老师被我这种粗暴的检查方法激得呻吟一声，立即捂住了自己的脸，尾巴从我手中使劲挣脱出来，重新覆盖上那令他羞耻的地方。实际上那没有什么用，乳白的粘液顺着他的臀肉流下来，在地上淌了一大摊。  
我抱起他，问他要不要联系他在银胄团的朋友。老师虚弱地摇着头，他瑟瑟发抖，极力压抑着恐惧与抽噎，看来并不想要更多人知道他的遭遇。这实在是一场噩梦。我亲吻他的耳朵，哄着他，没关系，老师，我已经把他们都杀掉了。老师，我没有事，幸好老师也没有事。老师，老师。我们回去吧，回家里。他窝在我的怀里，胡乱点着头，看上去更惹人怜惜了。  
后来我还是跑去和他的朋友打了个招呼，只掩去了老师被人奸淫的事，说是他们当着老师的面伤害了我，试图对老师下手前我抓住机会反击，失手杀了他们。对方听得神色凝重，自然动用关系，帮我和我的老师处理好了一切。  
但伤害还是存在的。老师变得怕人起来，他和冒险者协会简单招呼过后，就藏进了他的屋子里，像只独自舔舐伤口的小兽。而作为少之又少知道他住处和转变原因的人，我成为了唯一一个他愿意放进房子里对话的人。我带着担忧和泪水，顺理成章地从每天看望的学生变成了老师的新室友。我帮老师的伤口上药，原本他是拒绝的，但他自己处在阴影之中，自己处理时总想起那些恶毒的脸来，只好由我来代劳。我想象我的手指是肉棒，药膏是润滑油，左右扭着干进去，细致呵护每一寸紧实的肉壁。老师把头埋在被子里，尾巴时不时抽动一下，沉默以对我上药时的关切询问。我不知道他被我的手指干哭了没有，但等我的手指抽离，他假装若无其事地抬起头来时眼角总是红的。  
我就这样耐心地等待着。在一个刮着风的晚上，我蹲在门前偷听时终于捕捉到他崩溃的哭喊声。于是我立即推开门，跪在他床边，向他倾诉我对他的爱意。  
我许下了很多诺言。我痛哭流涕，告诉他我一定永远陪伴在他身边，永远不会离开他。我发着抖握住他的手，边亲吻他的手指边告诉他他对我来说有多重要，他就是我生命的意义。我恳请他接受我，就像我接受他那样，我要永远照顾和服侍他，我会像那次一样保护他，就像他保护过我的很多次那样，我想与他就在这个薰衣草苗圃的房子里一起生活……这些都是实话。只是我一边真心实意地说着，一边还想就这样握着他的手带着他帮我撸管。  
他沉默不语，凝视着我，又回到了以前那样，眼睛里没有太多活跃的光，深处更多了一份疲惫。我的老师，他还没有从那暴虐的性侵折磨中缓过神来，但他屈了屈手指，轻轻回握了一下我的手。  
我知道我的老师已经在某种程度上接受和相信了我的誓言。这不得不说是一个好兆头，或许是因为那场灾难里只有我陪伴着他，最后还拯救了他，使他对我多了一份不应留给学生的依赖。可能事态太过紧张也让他不自觉对我催生了别的情绪吧，但愿如此。我没有想到我的计划会出现这么严重的后果，我并没有想让其他人也享用到我的可爱黑猫，好在我已经把他们都杀了。但我也因那群蠢货发现了他更美丽的内核，还获得了永远占据他的机会，真是祸福难料。  
于是我哭着凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇，他往后缩了一下，但还是接受了这个吻。我得寸进尺，立即爬上了那张双人床，肆意地抚摸起他的尾巴根部，把已经硬了好一会的鸡巴掏出来，抹上油脂毫无保留地挤进了他的穴口里。我原本只是贪恋他的身体，如今我不仅食用了他的肉体，还侵入了他的心灵。我赞美他的耳朵，他的尾巴，他翘起的乳头，他的极品后穴，他就是我的神。而我的老师，我的神明颤抖着回应了我，他伸出手臂，抱住了在他胸口舔舐啃咬的他的学生，他双腿大开着挨着我的操，穴里的肉一紧一紧地服侍着我的肉棒。  
我知道我完全拥有了这位淫荡的圣人。在这以后，我会不断地在我的老师里面射出精液，让这具美丽的身子净化我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完居然还蛮喜欢这一对的，应该还会写点后续  
感谢喜欢


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇预警：师生乱伦，裸体围裙，dirty talk，情感控制，三观不正，玩奶子，性爱摄影，些微的灌水描写

老师在我的陪伴下度过了很长一段难捱的日子。我的耐心和劝说让他除了渐渐再度接受为我口交之外也愿意出门去人群聚集的地方看看了。虽然我也想把他彻底锁在那间房子里，但为什么不让其他人知道老师被我占有的事情呢？更何况在人多的时候，老师还会紧紧地靠著我，那种非我不可的状态实在令我大为满足。老师还像以前那样为新生的冒险者们解答问题，但他显然没有把所有精力放在冒险者协会的工作上了，他现在只去有我在的地方。我们从早到晚同进同出的样子当然很快引起人们的注意，那群人为自己可怕的推测而煎熬了很长一段时间，我希望他们能想到老师和我做过爱了。终于他们忍不住了，旁敲侧击地询问老师，得到了肯定的答复。  
受人尊敬的导师和劣迹斑斑的学生在一起，引来闲话的倒不是师生关系，而是那两个对比明显的修饰词。大概老师和谁在一起他们都不会反对，老师的苦痛和孤寂大约是人人都知道的，只是便宜了我这个人渣。骂老师的一个没有，想杀了我的人估计能从冒险者协会门口排到伊修加德去。  
但那又怎么样呢？他们再怎么骂，老师都会站在我面前替我说话，而我坐在老师身后被保护起来，在他们看不到的地方摸老师的尾巴，一路摸到尾巴根再去揉屁股。在人前他还一派沉静，但晚上一到床上，只要我一作出难过的样子，他就自己红着脸喘着气支起身子，被插着直叫还要努力断断续续安慰我，好几次我都因为看着他的痴态忍不住笑出了声，他便以为把我哄好了，天真地也一同笑起来，开心地主动贴近我和我交换唾液。唉，难道那群人看不出现在的老师有多幸福吗？  
恋人的他倒是经常脸红，却还习惯性地把自己放在年长者的位置包容我。我有意识地胡作非为，天天大肆赞美他在床上律动时的美丽，为他那些我之前从没有见过的丰富表情而口干舌燥，食指大动。他对性事不是很狂热，也保守得很，甚至在我说一些助兴的话时还一板一眼地与我讲道理。大概是在我之前那位去的太早了，没有能让他拥有丰富的挨操经验。但我觊觎他太久了，如今得到了他，多的是时间想法来调教他，光是把我这些年的春梦变成现实都是一个伟大的工程。再说他总是那样别扭地顺应我，看他害羞也不失为一种乐趣。更何况在肏到老师前我们相处了那么久，他像个婊子我还会觉得奇怪，但我不介意他以后因为我而变成婊子。我试探说过一些请求，他对大多数都表示反对，我只能采用迂回婉转的方式达成我的目的。  
那天我晚上去做事，回来的路上路过一间窗户大开的屋子，屋子里的人和我打招呼，我看了一眼就知道他是在压着什么东西干事。我那天心情很好，乐得停下来装傻与他说话，好让他们更刺激一些。那个人干得兴起，以为我真的不知世事，还邀请我走过去。我差点就坏心眼地走过去了，但里面传出来的猫一样的叫声让我裤裆一热，提醒我这时候应该快点回去干我的老师了。我走远的时候还听到背后传来一声高亢的尖叫。妈的，我应该学学他们的玩法，让过路人知道我是怎么把我家里那只漂亮的猫魅男人吃得死死的。  
我回去一说想法，老师果然断然拒绝了，哪怕被我按着反复在一点上研磨到射出来都没有松口。他看起来甚至有些恼怒于这过于轻浮的提议，我只好露出难过的神色和他道歉，告诉他我大概是因为太想让那些骂我的人接受我和老师成为伴侣的事情，这才冲昏了头脑，他们这样指责我，我害怕老师离我而去，只有不断得到老师的包容才安心之类云云。他于是就不安和愧疚起来，因为他那令我受累的高洁名声而和我道歉，还主动蹲在我身上，咬着牙努力忍着快感起起伏伏，用自己优质的肉壶吞吃我。我又忍不住笑出了声。  
我后来又提了几次，但那种玩法对他来说太是太过于刺激了，他不再生气，但态度格外坚决。可当人先提出一个过分的请求，再提出另一个程度较轻的，那么总有一个是被接受的。我赶紧趁热打铁，向他提出了另一个同样说过很多次的要求，他依旧被吓了一跳，却因为我的退让而惊喜，沉思了一会结结巴巴答应了那个之前他一直拒绝的事情，我激动非常，抱着他又肏进了很深的地方，老师被这一下干得直叫，淫液一大股一大股地冒，完全没有意识到他的底线又在不知不觉中又被我进一步拉低了，或许有朝一日，善良的他真的能被我哄骗着在窗边被人看着呻吟。  
一切都很顺利，第二天我在他身体里解决了我的晨勃后就兴冲冲地把他拉起来实施下一步计划了。前不久从远东回来的同学给老师带回了小吃特产。那是糯米做成的甜品丸子，我不喜欢吃，但我总觉得或许可以用在床上。那个学生并没有给我带多一份，他属于被气疯的群体中一员。那时我在幻术师协会后面的树丛中四处查看，为以后可能的野外工作踩点，冷不防听见从山洞里走出来的他和别人大声的抱怨，肯定地表示我一定做了些什么控制了老师。真是莫名其妙，老师是自愿爱我，也是自愿翘起屁股挨我的操的。无辜的我听得直翻白眼，决定用点什么方式去报复他。  
那团子现在还剩下几个，碟子就放在厨台上。那是老师特意留给我的，他倒是很喜欢那些甜味。我没有吃，比起团子来说，我更享受在老师咀嚼时突然凑过去来一段激烈的舌吻，去感受老师那黏糊得好像被我射过一般的口腔。但我那时就已经想好了什么，回来后缠着老师，要老师亲自做一份给我。老师自然满口答应，说他今天起来之后就给我做。  
他正把买好的材料拿出来，我也把我的材料拿出来了。我走到他身边，展示给他看，那是一条很漂亮的围裙，白得发亮，和他的肤色一样柔和动人。  
我要他只穿着这条围裙为我准备食物。  
我示意他遵守他对我的承诺。老师一副不情不愿的样子，脸像已经被我干到高潮一般涨得通红，却不得不把那个东西接过去，掀起睡袍的下摆，把本来还能被遮住的还淌着水的屁股露出来。我吹了一声口哨，早上的第一发我刻意让他穿着睡衣做，这个时候我就能欣赏到他自己除去身上衣物的纠结表情，在浴室和卧室以外的地方全裸着活动的羞耻感让他的尾巴一直乱甩。我看着心痒，赶紧把这根已经在求日的猫尾巴拉过来，让他卷着我的肉棒撸动，帮我为之后的淫行做准备。老师试图抽回去，自然失败了。他不安地看着我，我好心地提醒他可以穿上那条围裙，至少还能遮住前面。不过他套上那条围裙后就会发现我在放狗屁。  
围裙很大，我刻意买了精灵的尺寸，一套上去哪里也遮不住，和没穿也没什么两样，反倒比直接赤裸更色情了。老师又害羞起来，伸出手拉扯着布料想要遮住胸口和屁股。我拿住他的手，从背后抱住他，一边顶着他暴露在空气中的屁股一边撒娇说我饿了。  
显然他更在意我的身体健康，早上不吃饭怎么行？他定了定神，开始鼓捣那些我一窍不通的食材。我也不必搞懂，我需要深入了解的食用品只有我老师一个。我抚摸围裙边缘他的皮肤，缓缓把肉棒塞了进去。他呼吸一下不稳了，还强撑着揉着那团面团，我观察着他的手法，晃着腰拿着肉棒模仿，学得有模有样。老师的后穴在我肉棒的反复揉搓下也要变成软乎乎的面团了。  
我的手也闲不下来，直接去摸老师的胸口。放松下来的胸肌十分柔软，像女人的奶子。我揉着他，把手里的两团肉挤在一起，乳头对着烹饪台。这配方里不是需要奶的吗？我一本正经地说着，我来帮您准备。老师啊了一声，但没来得及拒绝就被我用指甲掐了一下乳尖，他一下子就叫起来，忘记自己本来是要说什么了。  
我再接再厉，距离有些远，您猜猜我能不能把您的奶射进去？我低下头，把他的奶子当作机士工手里的弩箭，颠着手把乳肉从左边转到右边，又重新从右边转向左边。哒哒哒哒……我还负责配上声音。他受不了这种刺激，一下子弯下腰，扭动着想要从我手里挣脱出来，我才不如他所愿，抱怨着老师奶子的准星不好，还不听话，我这样会全部射歪，老师的奶水会溅得台子到处都是……还是说老师喜欢用自己的奶水清理灶台？啊，所以才这样动来动去吗？  
他被我说得一句话都说不出来，只是很重的喘息。我专心致志地挤弄着，让它们在我手里变形。老师，您的奶太少了，我挤不出来。等到老师的乳头完全挺立起来，我换成用手掌按着，很失望地告知他我的侦查结果，满意地感受到老师的乳尖越加发硬，戳着我的掌心。  
不行，没有，没有……他喘息着说，屁股里流着的水已经打湿了我的大腿了。我不忘照顾好老师的后穴，赶紧动几下帮他止痒。老师呜咽着，猫尾巴颤抖地卷上了我的腰。  
没有用奶的地方吗？是我记错了吗，我帮老师你看看。我故作惊讶，侧过身去想找烹饪手册，他的肉穴里流太多水了，我的鸡巴稍微滑出来了一点。他闷哼了一声，居然以为我要把肉棒拔出来，第一次翘着屁股猴急地贴过来。操。我恨不得现在就把他转过来，吻着他让他被干得欲仙欲死，张着嘴巴想要呻吟却还要顾着吃我喂给他的口水。  
他意识到自己做出了多放浪的行为，赶紧试着继续之前的话题分散我的注意力：嗯，我没有……  
您没有什么？我暗暗笑，知道我的计划成功了，于是耐着性子进一步地引诱他。肉棒如他所愿又挤进了他喜欢的深度，正小幅度地插着，让他痒又得不到舒缓，又吐出一波水。  
我，我没有奶……他艰难地说着。他常常格外认真地对待我在床上的污言秽语，但这时候说出这句客观得不能再客观的认知却让我的小公猫觉得难以启齿。我插得用力起来，他嗯嗯乱哼着，没有说完想说的话。他试图把完整的意识表达出来，却被我的挺弄屡屡打断，只能胡乱重复着没有、奶水、他不行了之类的话。我操，这下我真心实意地希望能把他干出奶了。  
没有也不打紧，我凑到他耳边，学着我们以前上课时我回答他问题的语气，听着一本正经地也像是在和他一起讨论课本知识了，吃什么补什么，我给老师喂一点，老师想拿哪张嘴吃？还是两张嘴都想吃？回答我的是他瞬间蠕动得更加厉害的肉穴，我哈哈大笑，用手大力抽了一下这爱吃鸡巴的小屁股。  
老师前面的嘴还想说什么，此时舌头却不受控制，只会啊啊直叫。我为我冷落了他的嘴道歉，说我毕竟不能有两根鸡巴。说着我把手指放进他的嘴里搅动，告诉他可以先被我的手指头干，吃点小零食缓解一下对大鸡巴的渴望。我把他往桌子上压，这样他被我好好疼爱过的乳头就还能被持续摩擦。  
他本来还在搅动一碗液体，现在握着那个工具的手都在颤抖。这位厨艺精湛的猫魅整个人都趴在桌子上了，我吃他吃得满口留油，注意到没吃完的团子还放在一边看着我们做爱呢。左右我是不喜欢吃这玩意，也不想要老师吃那人送的，于是我把这黏糊糊的东西弄在手上，套住老师的性器疯狂撸动起来。老师在别致的触感中爽得整个身子都弯折了，他像只活鱼弹着，被我和我的肉刃压着插着合力固定在原地。他的后面咕啾咕啾，前面也咕啾咕啾，二重奏！我惊喜得靠着他直笑，说我老师是世界上最棒的吟游诗人。他断断续续反对我，我在他进行课程指导前打断了他，问他难道还有别的人能像他一样用屁股的小穴演奏吗？他带着鼻音喘了一声，不说话了。我意犹未尽，咬着他的耳朵，笑着念出那个说我坏话的学生名字，说他一定不知道送给自己老师的小吃是怎么被吃光的。后来遇到那个学生的时候我与他道谢，刻意问老师觉得那个团子吃起来如何，老师不自在地称赞了团子的美味，我诚恳地委托他有机会再带点回来，“很符合我和老师的口味”，他应该是从老师的神色中察觉到什么，看着我脸色铁青，我开心极了。  
扯远了。当时我实在是肏得有些得意忘形了，说了一些不该说的话，应该再次提醒了老师我是他学生的身份。我本意是想让他在羞耻中更加快乐，或者更加令我快乐，但这位洁身自好的猫魅男士为他沉陷在不伦的感情中沉默了。虽然他屁股还在诚实地吸着，但我心中一紧，做贼心虚地害怕他想起曾经的噩梦里的一些蹊跷，赶紧拿出什么东西来分散他的注意力。  
于是我把一个小小的魔器掏出来，在他眼前一晃，他果然一下子被吸引住了，扭过头来哀求我。我给了那还有力气求饶的小嘴深深一吻。  
那是一个能捕捉景色的魔器，加隆德工厂新出的产品，高科技的玩意！我买下它，一开始只是在拍摄一些日常的生活情景，后来就逐渐把它变成了记录我们快乐性爱过程的工具。老师自然一开始是不同意的，但我总有方法让他退让，说得他心软或者把他干到没力气反抗都是有效的手段。我和他说我只会拍他没脱衣服前的照片，后来就变成了我只会拍他被插进去之前的样子，再后来，我说我拍的时候只会拍脸不会拍肏着的地方，再后来，我说我只是想让他也看看他被肏射时候的表情有多可爱……我们的身份角色好像对调了，我的老师如同一个初出茅庐的冒险者，在我手把手的教导下，走上了我期冀的道路。  
深吻结束，他顾不上收拾自己满脸的口水，又请求我不要拍下他这幅羞耻的样子，我当然知道他顾忌什么，信誓旦旦告诉他我会把他遮好。我让他拿着那个小小的魔器，用中指和拇指掐住他的乳头，再用食指覆盖上去，告诉他这样就拍不到他的乳头了，大可不必在意。他下面吃得更紧了，却还扭着屁股和我周旋，但我现在这样想玩他的奶头可太他妈的容易了，三只指头一起用力提起来抠弄。老师的尾巴一下子炸开来，他被挠得受不了，喘息都带上了哭腔，只好赶紧闭着眼睛把手伸直出去，自己拍摄下了他几乎一丝不挂的样子。我把魔器接过来看了一眼，他拍的很好，什么都拍进去了：他被我吻着脸，张着嘴喘息，我按在他胸上的手指旁漏出乳晕的颜色，他沾满糊状物的下体翘起，稳稳地把那过大的围裙别在一旁，还有那我们被另一根鸡巴连着紧贴在一起的下半身。我在心里持续地尖叫，感叹我的老师对艺术的感知就像他的屁股感受鸡巴一样敏感，但我欺骗他说这张拍糊了，对着他的脸胸口和下体又拍了很多张。在不断的拍摄声中，他又一次被我玩到高潮了，他射出来的精液被我接住，包在手心里继续缓缓搓着他，和那些糯米团子糊在一起。这让我想到了应该让老师为自己准备什么新口味的团子了。我的新鲜牛奶，或者老师自己的牛奶味团子不也很好吗……  
过了几天，我把新的相框摆上柜台，那里曾经空空荡荡，如今被挤得满满当当，几乎都是全新的，全是我们性爱时的照片，还有一些更暴露的器官特写被我放在床头柜上了，后入老师的时候可以把照片放在他脸前，要他趴着欣赏自己被干的放荡样子，在我肉棒抽插的督促下一边抽噎一边讲那天发生了什么。那个记录老师年轻时候的相框是唯一一个陈旧的，它被围在其中，老师并不想把它收起来。我并不反对，我乐得让那个人看到老师是怎么被我操弄的。  
老师正面红耳赤坐在一旁喝着茶，看我摆弄那些照片，耳朵快速着打转，他一定发现了之前他拍的那张照片清清楚楚，却没察觉那些照片画面比最开始拍摄时暴露多了，他这幅模样实在太可爱了，我赶紧又走过去把他的裤子扒下来，抱上桌子，在那张他年轻时照片的注视下插进去。我拿着那个杯子，要他自己按着胸口，挤出一个乳沟来，我则就着那道沟渠倒下那些他还没来得及喝完的液体，咕咚咕咚地喝了下去，我告诉老师他的奶太香了，这比伊修加德奶茶还好喝，我要把他干得怀孕，天天喝他分泌的乳汁。老师没有空来和我说他在生理上怀孕的可能性，只能被刺激着缩着穴口，等待我喂给他新鲜的牛奶。  
等到我射出来，往里面再灌些茶水让老师也尝尝奶茶的味道好了。我打定主意，继续干了起来。之后，我就拍下了我的老师小声啜泣却还是翘着尾巴，努力绷着屁股不让我调制的奶茶漏出来的贪吃样子。他被灌得很满，肚子鼓起来，倒真的像怀孕了。我拿着照片，高兴得又硬起来，让和我一起沉浸在幸福里的老师继续用屁股发出了更多的咕啾咕啾的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爽得差不多了，去搞新想到的小美人了！  
这篇之后看情况，有新的想法再写，也欢迎大家留言激发我的脑洞  
谢谢喜欢


End file.
